


I Constantly Thank God For His Hips.

by PanicintheTARDIS



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Ficlet, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicintheTARDIS/pseuds/PanicintheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really short ficlet: The Flawless Bitch gives a strip tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Constantly Thank God For His Hips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever finished fic and it basically just depicts my total ridiculous love for Spencer!

I'm lying on my bed when Spencer enters my room.  
He casually walks over to the chair next to my wardrobe, walking with his hips, like he knows I like it. He sits down and bends over to start undoing his shoes, he carefully pulls each lace, teasingly slow.  
When his shoes and socks are off, put to the side in an orderly fashion, he comes over to the side of my bed, just far enough away that I could touch his leg if I put my arm out, but I don't. I play along. His arms go up to start undoing the buttons on his shirt, exposing his pale and gorgeously freckled chest, inch by inch. When the last button pops to reveal the speckle of dark blond hair trailing from his bellybutton into his trousers, the familiar warm tickle of arousal stirs in my groin...  
He notices my gazing and arches an elegant eyebrow, his pretty pink lips curving into a smile that lights up the whole room. He then proceeds to lazily tug off each sleeve and meticulously fold the shirt, placing it on the chair.  
As he stands upright, I marvel again at his chest and the full view of his magnificent collarbones, which are normally half concealed under his shirts. They're completely forgotten though, when my eyes travel down to his hips: perfectly rounded and complemented by the slight swell of his belly and the V lines, like an arrow towards his crotch.  
He brings t me out of my hip-related trance as he pops the button on his jeans and languidly pulls down the zip, uncovering the black fabric of his underwear, tented out by his hard cock. He has to sit down to pull his skin-tight jeans off in a relatively dignified manner and they then join his shirt on the tidy pile on the chair.  
As he straightens up, it occurs to me that there is only a small scrap of fabric separating me from his gloriously hard manhood and when he pullsdown his boxers, it springs free, proud and slightly curved to the left, leaking between his hips. He struts back over to the side of my bed, hips free from the jeans, swaying even more, and then stands there for a moment with them viciously cocked, to see what I'll do next.  
I lay there, just looking, and my brain short-circuits for a second when I come to an astounding realisation: _He's mine._


End file.
